Wind power installations are known from the prior art. A wind power installation converts the kinetic energy of the wind to electrical energy, and feeds this into the electrical network. This is done by the energy of motion of the wind flow acting on the rotor blades, thus causing the rotor to rotate. The rotor passes on the rotation energy to a generator, where it is converted to electrical energy.
DE 8434578 U1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a wind power installation in which two cylindrical blade rotors are arranged at a distance from one another, and the axes of the blade rotors run vertically. The blade rotors are accommodated in a droplet-shaped housing, which consists of three parts. While the two front parts of the blade rotors take in wind, the rear end of the third part forms a wind vane. A wind channel with an inlet opening in the form of a slot, which the blade rotors enter, is formed between the two front parts. Downstream, the wind channel is split at a front, wedge-shaped tip of the third housing part into two branch channels, which lead to outlet openings, in the form of slots, between the first two housing parts and the third housing part.
The flow energy installations known from the prior art do not, however, meet all the requirements, as a result of which the present invention is based on the object of providing a novel flow energy installation with improved power values and a physically simple design at the same time.